Fate's Cry
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU; After being abandon at the abusive Dursley's again, Alex has enough. Discovering her inheritance and wanting a better life, she leaves the Wizarding World, travelling the world wanting a better life. But with demons and... on hold for the moment!
1. Getting away

Harry Potter and Devil May Cry doesn't belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J. and Devil May Cry belongs to CAPCOM. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and story.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry PotterDevil May Cry – Fate's Cry**

AU; After being abandon at the abusive Dursley's again, Alex has enough. Discovering her inheritance and wanting a better life, she leaves the Wizarding World, travelling the world wanting a better life. But with demons and Voldermort on the move is it really that simple? Fem!Harry Alex/Dante/Virgil/Nero pairing.

**Chapter 1: Getting away**

Alex was sitting in the corner of her room, hidden behind the broken wardrobe within the guest room, she wouldn't call it her room, the Dursley household never felt like a home to her, more like a prison. Which was true considering there were bars on her window and so many different locks on the door, stopping her from escaping.

Pain

Pain was all she felt.

Her entire body was bruised and bloodied, she wouldn't be surprised if some of her bones were fractured or even broken. When she had returned to the Dursley's, they were worst than ever, none of them were worried about the fact that her godfather was an escaped conflict from Azkaban.

She remembered to the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric's death and Voldermort's resurrection. Dumbledore had locked her up in his office until Alex explained everything in explicit detail that had happened within the graveyard. She had hoped Dumbledore had listened to her and would provide some encouraging words to her but instead he went as far as to blaming her for Cedric's death and helping to bring Voldermort back to life using dark magic. Which didn't help considering she already blamed herself for what had happened and she didn't need anyone to tell her that. Though Cedric's father or his family didn't blame her not once, instead that had blamed the Tournament not her, for which she was grateful.

Alex had also been angry. Dumbledore didn't even bother to check or see if she was or would be alright, he just sent her on her way, he just pack her things at the end of the year and sent her back to the abusive Dursley's.

The moment she returned to the Dursley's home, she didn't get a chance to get her things or Hedwig from the car, though she was grateful that she had managed to salvage her most prised possessions like her wand and her father's invisibility clock, on the train. Thankful that she was much smarter than Hermione or anyone else thought she was, she had used her own magic to shrink them so they were small enough to fit in her pocket. **"Wizard and witches don't fly on brooms in this story, sorry guys."**

Earlier she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore, leaving the feeling of emptiness within her. A sudden slam of a door caused her to wince. A couple of days ago, she had watched Vernon kill her beloved Hedwig in front of her, snapping her familiars neck with his fat pig hands.

Now it was late in the night, around about 11 o'clock, most of the Dursley's were asleep, except for Vernon who she could hear coming up the stairs, from the sound of it he was quite angry as he sounded like a sound of hippos. Tensing, as he opened her door before for her.

Thankful for her small build she managed to twist out of the way before quickly running out of the room. Panicking she ran towards the back door, only to feel a hand grab her by the neck and flung her into kitchen cabinets, hitting the back of her head. Feeling the room spinning, she didn't notice the kick until it was to late. It was with such force that she felt the wind kicked out of her as well as hearing her ribs crack, it was enough for her to the floor. Blinking away tears and black spots from her eyes, she froze in shock. Vernon was pointing her rifle at her not two inches from her face.

"Oh, shit" was the first thought that came to her mind, Alex had never seen the man so angry before.

"You little shit, you did something. You caused me my job, you and your freakishness" he yelled stamping his foot into her stomach causing her to gasp in pain.

"Un-uncle,I d-didn't, d-do an-anything I-I swe-swear" was all she could gasp out.

"Vernon..."

"Not now Pet, I'm just teaching the freak some manners" he smiled what he thought to be a smug smile but it just made him look like a fat ugly walrus.

"No, they'll find out, she needs to remain-" Petunia began but was cut off.

"I WON'T have it. The freak deserves it, it LOST me my JOB" he yelled turning to his wife who jumped as he turned on her,.

"Just lock the freak up outside in the shed, she's got nothing left of her things and she can't do magic outside school" Petunia continued, none of them seemed to notice Alex at the moment.

"No way, I have expensive equipment in there, I'll NOT have them ruined by the FREAK" he continued slamming his foot down on what he thought to be a body. Only to look down to see an empty floor. Hearing the back door open, he quickly looked up/

Alex's eyes widened in shock, shit she had been seen. You could hear a pin drop for a everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Until someone seemed to press the play/fast-forward button on a remote, Vernon sprang into action ignoring his wife yell at him about his blood sugar all the while Alex lunged out into the dark night, Vernon hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Review, what do guy's think? This story is one I just thought up and decided to use it.<p> 


	2. Odd place to go

**Harry Potter/Devil May Cry – Fate's Cry**

AU; After being abandon at the abusive Dursley's again, Alex has enough. Discovering her inheritance and wanting a better life, she leaves the Wizarding World, travelling the world wanting a better life. But with demons and Voldermort on the move is it really that simple? Fem!Harry Alex/Dante/Virgil/Nero pairing.

**Chapter 2 – Odd place to go**

_Stupid, annoying, little brat...why won't the freak stop running _Vernon thought as he chased her through the streets of Surrey, trying to catch up with her or knock her over. Since the moment the child had been left on her doorstep, the freak. His life had been nothing but hell.

As he was a bout to hit her again, she disappeared like she was never there and appeared at the end of the street before running off again. _'What the heck...? How does she...? That freak knows she can't do M-freakishness out here in front of us,me.' _Smiling evilly, he continued to follow her. The thought of giving her harder punishments and beatings ran through his head, noticing her stumble made the thoughts become more enjoyable.

Noticing where she was heading, he slowed down before coming to a stop all together. Getting out of the car, rifle fully loaded in his hand. Smiling at the thought of getting her dead or injured made his blood boil_._

Making sure he had enough bullets loaded he followed, on foot, the way he thought she went. Heading a Cathedral. Slowly opening the door, he grumbled unintelligibly at its size and hiding places the freak could hide. Looking around he looked by the font and alter before back tracking down an aisle to look behind the columns.

"Can I help you son..."

Grumbling, he managed to hide his anger into a sad smile. Turning around, he looked at the man who had talked to him. "Ah, I hope I'm not interfering with anything father."

"Not at all son, but I must insist that you either lower your weapon, unload it or leave it by the door. This is the house of the lord and will be treated as such." the priest answered calmly.

Vernon face went red at the options he was given, going with the easiest option, lowered his rifle. "My apologise sir, I saw a freak, run in this direction earlier and I believed it came in here. Left untreated the freak could hurt and possibly kill someone."

"I thank you for your concern son, but no one has entered these holes except yourself and my brothers. I believe your wife and son are worried about you. Why don;t you protect them at home, surely they come first" the priest said looking into Vernon's eyes.

"The freak.., y-yes, they are. I am sorry to have bothered you sir" Vernon said as two other priest came over.

"Brother..."

"Ah, yes. Brothers, please see this nice gentleman out" the priest said turning to them. "My apologise that the person you are looking for isn't here sir. I hope you find who ever it is your looking for."

"Yes, thank you for your help sir" Vernon said before turning and leaving, happily following one of the two priest that had come in a few minutes ago to the exit.

Once the Cathedral doors closed, the priest turned to look behind him."Sister Mary, how is the child?" the priest asked lifting his hand lighting the candles effortlessly.

"Father Gabriel, she is very week. She is severely injured. How she managed to get this far is a miracle itself, she's unconscious now" Sister Mary answered worryingly as she checked the teenager over. "Brother Matthew, help me move her to the medical facility."

"Is it safe to move her?" Brother Matthew asked as brother John helped him.

"I believe she can be moved, but myself and the other sisters will have to examine her thoroughly before anything is done" Sister Mary answered before they quickly made their way down several chambers and hallways.

"Sister Gabrielle, we have an emergency" Sister Mary said as she came medical room leading brother Matthew to one of the beds.

"What's wrong sister...how did this happen?" Sister Gabrielle asked seeing the teenager as Brother Matthew laid her down gently.

"Not sure but a man, Vernon I think came in chasing her. With a rifle in his hands" Brother Matthew answered as Sister Mary went to get the other sisters.

"Brother John, I need to examine the child. I need you both to leave the room for men cannot be permitted to enter until permitted" Sister Mary said as she shushed the two of them out of the room while the other sisters got to work.

"Of course Sister Mary, we shall be praying for her, But what of your prayers to our lord?" Brother John asked when all three of them were out of the room.

"We shall have to take turns each hour, while some of us stay with her" Sister Mary continued before going back into the room while the other two went to join their brothers and sisters for prayers.

In the medical room

"How bad is she sister Gabrielle?" Sister Mary asked as the sisters slowly removed the child's rags from her body. Most done carefully as they were sticking to her body with her blood. "I'll have to do a diagnostic spell before we get to work to help her." as she removed the last of the clothing except her underwear.

"Sister, destroy these please" Sister Mary said to Sister Mary Anna.

"Yes sister" the sister picked up all of it, quickly checking the pockets for everything, placing the items she found on the table across from the bed before leaving the room. When she returned she noticed the golden light, a diagnostic spell, Sister Gabrielle hands spelled over the child to find look for damaged that was appearing on the parchment in Sister Mary's hands. It wasn't good as shock and sadness washed over her, the colour of her face was pale as colour left her face.

"My lord...the poor child" _definitely not a good sign._

"Sister Mary, please tell us" Sister Gabrielle asked as she cleaned a nasty gash over the teenagers stomach. Holding it in front of her Sister Mary signed before beginning.

**Six broken ribs on left side of her rib cage, one close to punching her lung,**

**Four broken and fractured ribs on right side of her right rib cage,**

**Cracked pelvic on left side,**

**Fractured tibia on right leg,**

**Fractured fibula on the left leg,**

**Broken collarbone on right side**

**Left arm pulled out from shoulder socket**

**Possible concussion,**

**Bruised lungs, kidneys, stomach...**

"... the list goes on sister. Old injuries that haven't healed properly are noted as well Sister, and a long history of malnourishment" Sister Mary answered passing the parchment to her.

"What about sexual...?" Sister Gabrielle asked hoping to the highest of places it was true.

"None, the child was lucky, any longer in that man's hands she could have lost it" Sister Mary continued sadness could be felt throughout the room.

"Sisters, we mustn't dwell on things that could have happened. The child needs us and we shall help her" Sister Mary Anna said braking the sadness in the air.

"Yes, your quite sister. We shall call on the angels to help us" Sister Gabriel e said as they all stood around the bed, hands ready to call on the spell on healing. Slowly a white glow spread from their hands surrounding the child...

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think? Should I carry on or not?<p> 


	3. The Beginning

**Harry Potter/Devil May Cry – Fate's Cry**

AU; After being abandon at the abusive Dursley's again, Alex has enough. Discovering her inheritance and wanting a better life, she leaves the Wizarding World, travelling the world wanting a better life. But with demons and Voldermort on the move is it really that simple? Fem!Harry Alex/Dante/Virgil/Nero pairing.

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

"Ah, this where you have been hiding" Brother Matthew said as he watched the girl, Alex who was sitting in the library. She had been looking through some books of interest, the main one she was reading at the moment was on demons. "Is that a good read?"

"Yes, this is so different to the ones I have read"_ ...and seen_. Alex said, placing a book mark on her page before closing the book. "But what I don't understand is why a religious group such as yourself. would have something like this?" Alex continued placing the book down on her lap. Many of the demons she had bee reading about were much different to the ones in the magical world. Magic didn't work on demons the same as magic creatures, they were immune to it. Non-magical items did though. She hadn't told them she was a witch though, she wasn't sure that not only would they believe she was bad, leave her but also because it was against the Wizarding laws to say anything about them to muggles, if they weren't family..

"Yes it is different to what we have. But that book has been there since the beginning of this year. It just appeared but none of us have been able to remove from its place on the shelf, except you Alex. We believe you have been brought here for a purpose" Brother Matthew said pointing to the book see held out for him, only for him to push it back to her. "You can keep it, we have no use for it, if we can't touch it."

"Over the past two months that I have been here. None of you are..."

"Normal, no and neither are you We should have known you would have found out about than later, you have seen us fade in out when we leave to another room. We're dead, ghost. Who had once followed the footsteps of out lord. We were killed because of out believe and trying to escape King Henry VII "this isn't true, remember this people". Our abilities come from the Cathedral itself." Brother Matthew said calmly seeing as he had her attention.

"Sorry to hear that. What do you mean your abilities coming from the Cathedral" Alex confused, to her a Cathedral was nothing more than a building where people prayed nothing more, she didn't really get religion, religion and herself didn't seem to function well together, maybe due to the fact she was a witch and there had been witch trials in the past and she didn't want that happening again. "...and what do you mean I'm not normal, nobody is normal" _'especially if your a witch and not normal even by their standards, having a large amount of magic even before she hit maturity inheritance at seventeen_.'

"We do not know of the magic held within the cathedral itself, but we knew that any person alive needed healing, the cathedral would lend us its abilities to help people such as yourself. Though sadly it was the last of it as the Cathedral itself had only so little of it now, over the years it dwindled. Now it will become a normal historical cathedral as it was in the old days" Brother Matthew continued. "As for being normal, no one is. It would be a very boring world if it was. When we healed you, we haven't been entirely honest with you..."

"You've lied to me, hav-" she started but got cut off.

"No, not lied. Just not given it entirely. When the sister healed you, we healed your major wounds like broken bones, fractures, etc. The power of the cathedral is yellow. But than, something happened?"

"What?" _...please tell me it didn't interfere with my magic._

Brother Matthew could hear her impatience in her voice, even though it was calm, as he thought for a way to tell her. "Your entire being seemed to take over, changing. Stopping the magic of the cathedral from helping you, as though telling the cathedral it had done its job. The cathedral's magic stopped, but you still continued to glow. When it stopped, we found that not only were all of your injuries healed but your past injuries that hadn't been healed properly have also been completed healed, as though they have never been there at all. We believe you been blessed by the angels"

_'Angels, but they haven't been extinct for a millennia?'_ Alex's thought were broken when she noticed Brother Matthew looking at her with concern.

"Miss Alex?"

"I'm fine, just all of a shock is all."

Feeling the need to change subject, Matthew looked was about to ask what she was going to do with her life when an owl floo into the room, _'was that a letter attached to its leg.'_ Landing on Alex's shoulder, dangling the letter from its leg that she happily took, before it floo off again.

Footsteps were head next when the Brothers and sisters appeared wondering where the owl had come from. "Sorry for the intrusion, but was that an owl?" Sister Mary Anna asked while Alex unsealed the letter and read it. It wasn't a normal letter she usually got from her _supposed_ friends, no, it was from Gringotts.

"Yes, an owl. Owl post, quiet handy actually. They don't get lost in the mail as easily as modern mail..." Alex said as she continued to read.

_**Dear Miss Alexandria **_

_**I offer you my sincerest condolences on behalf of Gringotts Bank concerning the recent findings of the Potter's will.**_

_**Since you are almost 15 years of age, the Gringotts Bank have pleasure to inform you that your heritage can be providing by us. We have also others matters to inform you. **_

_**We are expecting you since you read this letter as it was spelled only for you to open.**_

_**Therefore, to make transportation easier for your, it has been arranged that this letter will activate as a Portkey, you just need to say "Griphook" and it will send you directly to Gringotts. **_

_**Since is a matter of extreme importance, so I would ask you to keep the particulars of this meeting to yourself. If you have any questions, I would be delighted to answer them when we meet.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Department of Inheritance**_

_**Gringotts Bank**_

"What is it child?" Sister Gabrielle asked coming over to the young woman. Alex looked at them in shock, she hadn't noticed when the room had gone quiet. "Miss Alex?"

"I... have to leave. Something important has come up that I need to sort out" Alex answered sadly. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Than you must do what needs to be done child?" Gabrielle said placing a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. Though Alex couldn't feel it physically, she knew it was there.

"I..."

"Go child, your freedom awaits you" Brother John said giving her a good push "literary, not physically" to go.

"Yeah, your right. Thankyou again" Alex said looking at them all. "No need child, go" Sister Mary said and with that Alex activated the Portkey, disappearing not knowing her life ahead of her or that she'll never see this place again or the people here. It would be nothing more than a local building used for projects after being dissolved by King Henry VIII.

* * *

><p>So about it being short guys, the next chapter will be longer I promise. The Inheritance chapter is up next people. Hope you'll look forward to it.<p> 


End file.
